Astromancy
This topic on Astromancy is able to be edited with permission and an agreement of additional content (unless you're an admin of course). Some content will be homebrew, some of it will be based on existing spells, their descriptions, and whatever other information Blizzard has prepared for us. By no means is this official lore and this article will be updated with new information as it is provided. Astromancy Astromancy, also known as astrology or astronomy, is divination and fortune-telling through the studying of stars. Astromancers are interpreted as a mage or warlock class that most commonly is seen using fire, void, arcane, and fel magics. The study of the stars offers a plethora of information on the creation of planets and can even be sought to reflect on the past and see minor glimpses of future events, i.e. fortune telling. In this article we will list examples of spells and star patterns that have been found in the world(s) we are able to access. This knowledge should help one with advanced spells as well as taking advantage of a star pattern to benefit the abilities of a party. Materials One of the most basic requirements to starting out as an astromancer are instruments to study the cosmos and your point of power. This is a list of items most astromancers use by default. Telescope - For those not yet attuned to the use of divination to scry the stars, a telescope will be used to magnify celestial bodies from far away. It is incredibly useful for beginning study. Astronomer's Notebook - A notebook designated to note taking or sketching star patterns. The author of one's own Astronomer's Notebook becomes a soulbound item and never leaves the satchel of its owner. The more knowledge is stored in the book, the more it enhances the astronomer's power- like an artifact of sorts. The book can also be imbued with enchantments to further improve its master's intended purpose. Astromancer's Crystal - An astromancer's crystal is used to determine the density of a nearby ley line field. This can be important for mapping out scrying locations and for discovering new Constellations or Star Signs to add to the caster's Notebook. Eye of the Cosmos - Entering the intermediate level of skill with Astromancy, the apprentice will be able to craft their own arcane eye that they can use for scrying different locations throughout Azeroth. As the expertise of Divination grows, the accuracy and range of the Eye increases. Races and Culture SoonTM Constellations SoonTM Star Signs SoonTM Advanced Spells Arcane The largest part of an astromancer's arsenal is arcane based spells. It is to be assumed that what you can perform with the arcane can also be performed by other elements adaptable to the Astromancer. Here is a list of arcane spells an Astromancer may have knowledge of. Astral Projection - Create an astral projection to traverse other areas without being physically present. If damage is taken, the spell is ceased and can cause moderate injury to the caster and sometimes even death. Arcane Buffet - Stacks 3 times and increases the arcane damage done by +2 each time. (total of +6) Starfire - Call down a ball of starfire upon your enemies. (AOE or Single Target applicable) Wrath of the Astromancer (Arcane Bomb) - Infuse an enemy with arcane causing them to explode arcane damage out to other nearby enemies for 1 round Arcane Burst - Arcane knock back spell. Grand Conjunction - Assign a star sign to an enemy. If the enemy fails to remove the sign, it explodes. Starburst - Send a bolt of stellar matter at the target to inflict damage. Moonfire - A quick beam of lunar light burns the enemy for arcane damage. Lunar Strike - Call down a strike of lunar energy to cause arcane damage to the enemy. Starfall - Call down waves of stars at the targeted area. Luminous Bolt - A stronger than average bolt of potent arcane energy that does large amounts of damage to the enermy. Celerity Zone - A field of arcane energy that increases casting speed by 50%. (Double Hits) Celestial Band - Mark the enemy with a brand from the stars, causing arcane them to explode for moderate amounts of arcane damage. Melee Arcing Shatter - Strikes the ground, causing an eruption of arcane energy that inflicts all enemies in front of the caster. Stellar Crush - Jump to a random enemy and inflict arcane damage upon the area. Crushing the ground causes stellar dust to appear, damaging enemies within it over time with arcane damage. Fire Solarburn - Damage over time spell that ignites the target on fire for two rounds. Coronal Ejection - Arcane missiles but with solar bits. Meteor - A hot, smoldering meteor crashes into the target(s). Solar Wrath - Hurl a ball of solar energy at the target. Sunfire - A quick beam of solar light burns the enemy for fire damage. Solar Beam - Call down a beam of solar energy that silences enemies within that beam of light. Frost Comet Impact - A cold comet crashes into the target(s). (Meteor but with ice) Ice Burst - A bolt of frozen stellar matter sent to an enemy target to inflict damage. Icy Ejection - Arcane missiles but with frost bits. Void and Fel Void Shift - Shift into the void and absorb damage taken for one round. Void Nova - Burst of void damage, AOE. Void Impact - A mass of shadowy stellar matter crashes into the targeted area. Void Ejection - Arcane missiles with void. Mind Control - Control the mind of an enemy for a round. Seasonal Magics SoonTM Category:Arcane Magic Category:Schools of Magic Category:Mages Category:Warlocks Category:Classes and Professions